


Meant To Be

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't piss Iruka off, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmate Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: A collection of soulmate AUs. The first chapter lists the pairing for each chapter and a short explanation of the AU.





	1. Table of Contents

2\. Madara/Tobirama - First touch creates a mark

3\. Iruka/Itachi - Feel When They Die


	2. MadaTobi - 1st Touch

Madara loved mornings like this, ones that seemed to stretch on for ages. It was rare for his husband to still be in bed this late into the morning, but he wasn't going to complain. He was enjoying watching the light spill across Tobirama's bare back, the sun streaking across his hair. His love had his face buried in his pillow, arm flung over the side of the bed. 

Never in a million years did he think he'd fall in love with a Senju or that one would be his soulmate. They'd only found out because Tobirama had tried to kill him. Pale hands wrapped around his throat, trying to choke the life out of him. Madara had been confused when the Senju had suddenly released him, staring at him in horror. He'd still been gasping for air when Tobi had pushed up his sleeves revealing twin marks on his forearms when Madara had grabbed him. 

Two red bands where his fingers had dug into his arms desperately trying to stay alive. Later, he'd see the blue band around his own throat. They had stared at each other in shock until Hashirama had found them. Being soulmates didn't mean they instantly fell in love and everything was wonderful, but it did make them see that maybe they'd both been wrong about some things. 

They were the first couple married in the new village they'd help found. While the Senju still didn't fully trust him, they had warmed up to his clan. Senju and Uchiha living in harmony. Some days it still felt like a dream, one that he dreaded waking up from. He was reminded of how lucky he was when he got endless mornings with the love of his life and nothing was better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	3. Iruka/Itachi - Feel Them Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all soulmate stories have a happy ending. For my wonderful "Stabby" on Discord.

Iruka sighed as he started clearing off the blackboard, erasing the lessons he’d taught that day. Was it enough? He closed his eyes, head falling forward to bang against the board. War was coming and it felt like there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. His former students were out there right now desperately fighting to bring Sasuke back as if his return could stop what was coming. He wasn’t even supposed to know about the mission, but Naruto told him everything when it came to Sasuke.  
  
He pushed away from the wall feeling defeated. He was their first teacher, but all he’d done was help prepare them for killing their friends. That was the only outcome he saw for Naruto and Sasuke, which broke his heart. He had utterly failed Sasuke. Maybe if he had taken more of an interest in the boy, tried to show him there was more to life besides being a shinobi then Naruto wouldn’t be out there right now. He was in enough danger without him always chasing after Sasuke.   
  
Iruka had always thought the village would take care of Sasuke after his brother killed their clan. He assumed he wouldn’t be alone like Naruto had been. Even with Itachi being gone from the village he still had a hold on Sasuke. Iruka had never met Itachi Uchiha in person, just heard rumors after he’d fled the village. What kind of person could do that to their own family? Bile rose up in his throat as he thought of his parents, taken too soon. He would give anything to have them back, but Itachi had coldly driven a sword through his parents’ backs.   
  
“Why am I thinking about him?” Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was no use dwelling on the tragedy of the Uchihas. It was in the past now, the damage long since done. Itachi had damned himself years ago and had dragged Sasuke with him it seemed. He shook his head, trying to remove any though of the brothers from his mind. He had far too much homework to grade and it was already getting late.   
  
As Iruka took a step away from the blackboard, a sharp pain shot through his chest. He staggered and would have fallen if he didn’t grab the edge of his desk. Grief the likes of which he hadn’t felt since his parents’ deaths flooded him. “No,” he sobbed out as the reality of the situation hit home. He’d always known he had a soulmate out there, one he would probably never meet, but he didn’t think he would have to live through their death quite like this. Hazy images flashed through his head leaving him feeling dizzy and disoriented.  
  
He slid to the ground, trying to make sense of what was happening beyond his soulmate dying. The images were so blurry, hard to follow, but there was one thing he got out of it: guilt. It weighed him down in the ocean of thoughts that flooded through him until he thought he might drown in it. He choked back a sob as he remembered his parents, dead by his hand. He had done it all for his brother, to protect him, but was it enough to save him? He wouldn’t live long enough to find out.  
  
Iruka clutched his head in his hands, trying to sort out what were his thoughts from Itachi’s. Itachi Uchiha was his soulmate and was now dead. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to force air into his lungs. Each breath burned and he struggled against a rising panic attack. There were too many emotions swirling inside of him, trying to burst free. He felt like he was dying alongside his soulmate. No one had ever told him it would feel like this. Maybe it was different for each couple, but at that moment he couldn’t imagine going on without Itachi.  
  
How many people had called him a traitor? The horrible truth was that he’d done it to protect the village and Sasuke, choosing loyalty over his family. This truth was now Iruka’s burden to bear. Did Itachi know what he was passing on to his soulmate as he died? Was there some knowledge that he was leaving behind a broken man? One who had always believed in the Will of Fire? The chunin ripped his hitai-ate off and clenched it in his fist. The village elders were responsible for the deaths of the Uchiha and they put that burden on Itachi.   
  
Iruka looked around his empty classroom, quickly growing darker as the sun began to set. Was this really where he belonged? Could he continue teaching lies to children? He had failed Sasuke utterly as a teacher and now he knew something the Hokage and others had hidden from all of them. The blood of the Uchiha clan was on their hands. He had grown up in Hiruzen’s house and had never once questioned the difficult decisions the man had to make daily, but this was too much.   
  
He pushed himself to his feet and checked over his weapon supplies. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. One way or another Hiruzen was going to give him answers regarding Itachi. He would clear his soulmate’s name if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
